


Roses in the Library

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elf Kihyun, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merman Shownu, One Shot, ShowkiMiniBingo2020, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Kihyun works at the Wizarding School's library,while putting some books back in place he overhears Shownu,the coolest merman of the whole school and maybe his crush,receiving a confession. The magic books betray his feelings.-Showki Mini Bingo 2020-Prompt: supernatural, card C-One shot
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	Roses in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! Your favourite fool obsessed with soft showki holding hands!!
> 
> This is the fourth Showki fic for the 2020 Bingo <3  
> Pls don't mind the mistakes hehe  
> Enjoy!

The scent of magic permeated the air. The scent usually wasn’t that strong, not even in the wizarding classrooms. But in the library… It hung heavy. It stuck to the pages of the books. It stuck to your clothes for hours, everyone knew when you had paid a visit to the academy’s library. The magic stored there was so strong and ancient, you could taste it on the tip of your tongue. That’s why Kihyun loved working there. It felt like taking a bath in magic every day, he couldn’t get enough of it. The sharp-featured elf had almost screamed with joy when he got the notice of acceptance: he got to work as an apprentice in the library. The famous Wizarding School of Seoul’s library, nonetheless. 

He sighed as he focused back on his work, waving the daydreams away. Looking down at his cart, he spotted a few more books he had to put back in their rightful place. Some of the books got quite cranky if they were away from home too long. A necromancy book, two latin spell books and a herbology book. He’d keep the latter for last, he adored the herbology section of the library. Herbology was his major after all. As they approached the dark magix section, the necromancy book flew out of his cart and into its proper place on the bookshelf. 

“Gosh, you were eager to go home, weren’t you!”, Kihyun smiled. “Well, less work for me.”

The two spell books were placed between their almost identical siblings. All that’s left was ‘basic herbology chapter two: training carnivorous plants’. The elf fished the book out of the cart and approached its home. The herbology section was recently refurbished: some of the books sprouted roots which always destroyed the bookshelves they sat on. Anyways, herbology chapter two should go somewhere at the top of the second bookcase, if he remembered correctly…

“T-Thank you for coming!”

A nervous-sounding voice suddenly disrupted the silence. Kihyun looked around at the works around him. Sometimes the books giggled, but real talking? 

“I have to tell you something.”

Oh no, that wasn’t a book. It was one of his juniors, a young werewolf. Kihyun easily recognised that annoying voice. It was the werewolf that always turned his books in late. Peeking through the books he was standing in front of, he spotted the wolf and someone else. They were in the row next to him. Meeting secretly in the herbology love potion section? That’s so cliché. The elf rolled his emerald-green eyes. But who was the second lover? He gently pushed another book a bit to the left, and revealed-

“Shownu, I’ve been waiting to tell you this for so long.”

The elf’s mouth fell wide open. He’d have to watch out with all of the bugs flying around in this section. Shownu? The stoic merman was going to receive a love confession? Kihyun clutched the book in his hands. Oh god. Shownu was one of the popular students at the Wizarding Academy. Shownu strolled around the courtyard coolly, munching on some seaweed chips. He showed off his beautifully scaled tail at the river, making it glitter in the sun. And he even hung out with the Archangels. The. Archangels. Kihyun had seen them having lunch together. Right now, the merman was receiving a confession. From a werewolf. Shownu’s expression was still cool and stoic. Once, during his magic beings anatomy class, Kihyun had heard the merman blaming his stoicism on being a cold-blooded creature. Anyways, back to the confession.

“I really like you, Shownu. I’ve been admiring you for so long.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. The book in his hands was sprouting some colourful leaves, reacting to the emotions that hung in the air. “Maybe I shouldn’t eavesdrop…”, the elf sighed. But his pointy ears perked up when he heard Shownu’s answer:

“I’m sorry. I really am. I can’t date you…”

What a...friendly way to turn someone down. He hadn’t expected that from the merman. Kihyun looked at the guy. There were some algae stuck in his hair, probably from going swimming at lunchtime. The scales in his neck were a dark blue, complimenting the sage green uniform they all wore. 

“Gosh, it’s like those uniforms were designed especially for him…”, Kihyun scoffed. 

Yeah, he’d admit it. He kinda had a crush on the merman. He wasn’t just handsome, he was also sweet. Most people couldn’t deduct that from his exterior, but Kihyun knew. Fondly, remembered that one time Shownu had ran up to the counter of the library in a panic. 

“I-I did something!”, he’d said nervously.

Kihyun had raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“I didn’t realise my hair was still wet from swimming and I was reading a book and-”, Shownu had held up a book for him, a few drops of water staining the pages. “I’m so sorry.”

The elf had laughed. “No worries! Water is fairly easy to get out.” He’d placed his fingertips on top of the stains. If you could’ve looked without blinking, you would have seen a green flash, a short sparkle. When the elf lifted his hands, the stains were gone. Shownu looked at him in wonder. That face of wonder was so precious, so childlike. Kihyun had grinned:

“I study herbology. This,” he tapped the book, “Was once a tree. I can still heal it.”

“Wow.”, a genuine gasp of amazement had flown past Shownu’s lips.

“You don’t wanna know what I’ve already had to extract from books… Yoghurt is the most difficult.”

“Thank you so m-”

Because of a sudden loud howl, Kihyun was pulled away from his flashback. He blinked his eyes. Looking through the hole between the books, he saw the werewolf had lost his temper and had begun screaming, creating quite a noise. 

“But why?! Just tell me why you won’t accept my love!”, he huffed.

“I’m already in love with someone else.” As soon as the merman had said that, his eyes shot up to look directly into Kihyun’s staring gems. “I’m already in love.” 

Oh. my. god. Kihyun wanted to scream, run away, hide,.... anything but what he was doing now, which was staring back at those dark blue orbs, frozen to the ground. He felt the book in his hand sprout even more leaves, pink in colour now. If he didn’t control his emotions now, he’d have to go get the shears. 

The werewolf boy had given up. His ears had dropped down and he dragged himself out of the library, his sad tail dusting the floor on his way out. 

“Well, now you know it.”, Shownu said. He came closer to the bookcase separating them, sticking his head between the books as well. Kihyun could feel the merman’s cold breath ghost over his cheeks. The tip of ears went red. They stuck out like holly berries between the leaves braided into his hair. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Shownu had the audacity to blush after that statement. As if he didn’t know how Kihyun felt already. For once, the elf hated the feature of magic books reacting to emotions, because all of the literature surrounding him had begun sprouting roses and raspberries aggressively. Kihyun pouted, Shownu laughed. His laughter sounded like the ocean, deep and rich. The flowers surrounding them were brightly coloured and all of the flower-faces were directed at the two young wizards. Thanks to them, the recently-refurbished herbology section was already full of happy plants again.

“Wanna go on a date?”, Shownu whispered. Even his whisper was water-like, this time you could’ve compared it to a happy little stream dancing down the mountains. 

Kihyun nodded. And breathed a soft ‘yes’.

“Are you free now?”

“Yeah.”

“I heard there’s a lovely movie playing in the theatre. Something about a guy with a lighter that can stop time?”

“I’d love to go see it.”, Kihyun had regained his ability to speak properly. 

The merman retracted his face from the books and started walking around the bookcase. Quickly, Kihyun put herbology chapter 2 away after hastily plucking some leaves off it. Shownu reached for his hand and together they walked out of the library. To go on a date. 

Shownu's hand was cold and Kihyun could feel the webbing between the merman's fingers. It felt exhilarating to hold his crush's hand. The elf's soft hands (moisturising was a must when working with dusty old books) were the complete opposite of Shownu's coarse big hands. They almost enveloped Kihyun's entirely. Being so close to him, he could smell fresh water and algae. Shownu smelled like seaweed soup, perchance that was one of Kihyun's favourite foods. Not minding the coldness, Kihyun laced their fingers together and smiled up at his date. The merman smiled right back.

Later, when Kihyun had arrived back home, he noticed the plants in his little room flourishing, showing off their colours and flowers as he walked past them.

“Stop that”, he batted at them and they giggled back.

Kihyun was in love, even his houseplants knew it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SHOWKI RIIISE  
> I didn't have to think long on which supernatural being Kiki and Nunu had to be,   
> Kihyun with sharp pointy ears? Yas.  
> Nunu a mysterious deep-sea creature? Yas.  
> What do you think? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I really appreciate it ;w;  
> Wanna be friends? I'm @MaddieBumbleBee on the bird app <3


End file.
